With the quickly rising use of mobile telecommunication networks for broadband Internet access, network operators and telecommunication equipment vendors are poised to adopt a next generation standard referred to as LTE or Long Term Evolution. LTE is a project of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and offers an upgrade path for all major current wireless network technologies. Based on the Internet Protocol (IP), it leverages the flexibility of packet switching while offering the ability to continue to use the existing infrastructure for providing legacy circuit-switched (CS) services. While such developments are undoubtedly advantageous, certain lacunae emerge where a UE device is required to negotiate multiple authentication procedures.